Omni-Mishap
Omni-Mishap is episodes 27-30 of Ren 12 & Season 1 finale Transcript Ep. 27 Theme Song Guard: Alright, Vilgax, time to get in your cell. "guard gets knocked out" Vilgax: Who did that? Who's there? James: U may not know me. Vilgax: Tennyson. James: No, I'm not Ren, I am his evil clone, James. Vilgax: Evil clone, how intriguing. James: What do say we blow this popsicle stand? Vilgax: I'm all in. James: Excellent. Cut to Bellwood: Cannonbolt: Hey, get back here! "Cannonbolt chases after bank robbers" Cannonbolt: Guys, a little help. Jen: "swings bat & knocks 'em out" Gavin: "casts spell" "bank robbers vanish" Cannonbolt: Great work, guys. "Cannonbolt couldn't stop rolling, runs into pole" Cannonbolt: Ow! "Omnitrix starts beeping" Jen: Are u beeping? Cannonbolt: Huh, that's new. Gavin: Is there a way to turn it off? Cannonbolt: I have no clue. "detransforms" Ren: It's so annoying! Gavin: Is it me or is it getting louder? Jen: It's getting louder! Ren: I sometimes wish there was a manual for this thing! Gavin: My ears are being rapped! Ren: I don't know how to make it stop! Jen: Hit it! "Ren smacks the watch causing the beeping to stop" Ren: Thank god. Gavin: Let's get home. Jen: Sounds good. Cut to HQ: Gavin: "flops on couch" Ben: Long day? Jen: U don't know the half of it. Ren: Who knew being a hero was hard work? Ben: Um, me. "Omnitrix starts beeping again" Jen: Ugh! "covers face w/ pillow" Gavin: Again. Ren: Why! Ben: Huh, your Omnitrix is malfunctioning. Ren: That's all it is? Ben: Yeah, u should get Azmuth to fix it. Jen: How's Azmuth? Ben: The creator of the Omnitrix. Gavin: I just thought u made it. Ben: "chuckles" Nice one, Gav. Ren: So this Azmuth guy can help us w/ my beeping watch? Ben: Yep. Jen: Let's go find him. Gavin: Sounds good to me. Ren: As long as the beeping stops then I'm fine w/ it. "End" Ep. 28 Theme Song "Ren & the others arrive on Galvan Prime" Ren: Is this the place? Gavin: Yep, Uncle Ben said this is what Galvan Prime looks it. Jen: So where is this, Azmuth? Gavin: He said in that tall tower. "points in direction" Ren: Race ya there. "slams watch" Jen: You're so on. Gavin: Jen, quit talking & get moving. Cut to Azmuth's workshop: "Stinkfly crashes through the window" Stinkfly: Made it! Galvan: Can someone please tell me why a Lepidopterran crashed through my building? Stinkfly: Oh, u must be Azmuth. Azmuth: Correct u are. Stinkfly: Whoa, I didn't realize u looked exactly like Grey Matter. Azmuth: Haven't hear that name in yrs., u must be Tennyson's son. Stinkfly: U know my dad? Azmuth: Indeed, he had many problems w/ his Omni-matrix. Stinkfly: Whoa. "detransforms" Gavin: "appears" Ha, I made it! Ren: I beat u here. Gavin: Dang it. Whoa, who's the Grey Matter look-a-like. Ren: Gavin, this is Azmuth. Gavin: 'Sup. Azmuth: Greetings, your father informed me of your malfunctioning Omni-matrix. Ren: Can u fix it? Azmuth: Of course I can child, I am not a fool. Ren: Just wondering. "Azmuth grabs his tools & tinkers w/ the Omnitrix" Gavin: How long will this take? Azmuth: Not long 'cause I finished. Ren: Impressive. Gavin: U could've just Grey Mattered that on your own. Ren: I suppose. Azmuth: Now, leave, I am a very busy person. Ren: Right, sorry. "slams watch" Ghostfreak: Ha, no beeping! Gavin: Race ya. Ghostfreak: You're so on! "Ghostfreak & Gav leave the workshop" Azmuth: He is definitely related to Tennyson. Vilgax: "enters" Tell me creator of the Omnitrix, where is Tennyson? Azmuth: Vilgax, what're u doing here? James: We're lookin' for Ren. Azmuth: I'm not telling u anything. James: Then I'll just make u talk. "slams watch" Buzzshock: "zaps Azmuth" Azmuth: "screams in agony" Vilgax: Now, talk. Azmuth: He's heading back to Earth. Buzzshock: Let's go. "End" Ep. 29 Theme Song "Vilgax is steering his ship" James: What's taking so long? Vilgax: Patience, human. James: I don't have time for patience! "slams watch" Upgrade: What we need is an upgrade. "Upgrade merges w/ the ship & makes move faster" Upgrade: Now this is what I call an upgrade! Vilgax: "screams" Cut to Rustbucket III: Jen: You've been stuck as Ghostfreak since we left, what's going on? Ghostfreak: I'm not sure- "transforms" Diamondhead: It's like the Omnitrix doesn't want me to be human. Gavin: It's pretty cool, he doesn't have to worry about detransforming & can fight baddies all the time. Diamondhead: Are u jealous, Jen? I have infinite power! Jen: "sarcastically" Yeah, I'm so jealous. Gavin: Hey, we're almost home! Diamondhead: Finally! "transforms" Heatblast: I'm so happy to be home, I need a nap. Jen: If u take a nap u might burn your bed. Heatblast: It's ok, I'll change back to human Ren in no time. Jen: But what if u don't? Heatblast: I will, just watch. Gavin: Yeah Jen, don't doubt him. Jen: I'm not, it's just- Heatblast: Ah, doubting! Jen: I'm not- Gavin: Doubting! Jen: "sighs" Whatever. Heatblast: I'm kinda hungry. "transforms" Upchuck: I could eat anything. Jen: Yeah, 'cause that's what Upchuck does. Upchuck: What're u trying to say, that I'm fat? Jen: Upchuck, yes. Ren, no. Gavin: Well, Upchuck & Ren are the same person. Upchuck: So u are calling me fat! Jen: "sighs" Gavin: I think there's some pizza in the fridge. Upchuck: Sweet, alright Omnitrix, I'd like to be human. "Upchuck transforms into Wildvine" Wildvine: I said human not plant. Jen: What if the watch is still malfunctioning? Wildvine: What if you're still malfunctioning? Jen: I wasn't before but ok. Gavin: Maybe Jen jinxed u. Jen: I did not. Wildvine: U were the one who said "but what if u don't". Jen: I don't sound like that. Wildvine: U jinxed me! Gavin: Jinxed him! Jen: OMG. Wildvine: I can't go to earth now, I might hurt someone. Gavin: I doubt it. Wildvine: I can't take any chances. "transforms" Overflow: Sorry guys, I'm leaving. "Overflow jumps outta the ship" Jen: Ren! "End" Ep. 30 Theme Song Overflow: All by myself. "Chimerian Hammer flies near Overflow" Overflow: Ooh, some has come to rescue me. James: Hello, Tennyson. Overflow: Uh oh. "Overflow tries to run off but Wildvine grabs & pulls him in" Wildvine: Nice try, Tennyson. "detransforms" Overflow: What'd ya want? Vilgax: You're Omni-matrix of course. Overflow: Well u can't have it. "transforms" XLR8: Gotta catch me 1st! "XLR8 runs around the ship" Vilgax: Grab him. "James slams down watch & turns into XLR8 catching up w/ Ren" XLR8: Aw, man. "transforms" XLR8: Gotta be quicker than that. Four Arms: Not quicker, but stronger! "Four Arms punches XLR8" XLR8: Ow! Four Arms: Ha, ha. "Vilgax uses his tentacles to grab Ren" Four Arms: Hey! "Vilgax tinkers w/ the watch" Ren: What the? Vilgax: I did what Azmuth couldn't, return u to a human. Now, the removal process is gonna be very painful. Ren: I think not. "breaks free" XLR8: Not so fast. "zooms over" Ren: Ah! "slams watch" Gax: Oh sweet. "Gax ties up XLR8 & knocks him out" Gax: Now to take care of u. Vilgax: Try me Tennyson, u may be human but you're watch is still malfunctioning. Gax: But Azmuth- Vilgax: Azmuth stopped the beeping, that's it. Gax: Then what I need is an Upgrade. "detransforms" Vilgax: An upgrade? "Ren slams James' watch & transforms into Upgrade" Upgrade: Huh? Ren: Prepare to be beaten! "grabs Upgrade's hand" Upgrade: What're u doing? "Ren uses Upgrades hand & merges it w/ the watch" Vilgax: What're u doing! Ren: There, now it's upgraded & has a new look! Upgrade: But how? "detransforms" Ren: Not sure, but it's hero time. "Ren rapidly changes forms all of his aliens & beats Vilgax" Ren: And that, is the end of that. "Omnitrix reveals new alien silhouette" Ren: Cool. "slams watch" "End" Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Ben *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *James Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (x2) *Diamondhead (x2) *Gax (x2) *Ghostfreak (x2) *Four Arms (x2) *Heatblast (x2) *Overflow (x2) *Stinkfly (x2) *Wildvine (x2) *XLR8 (x2) By James *Buzzshock *Upgrade (x2) *Wildvine Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes